


The disregard of friends

by TenkeyLess



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Gen, Only sadness happens when you write at 2am, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Sad Ending, amaurotine!wol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenkeyLess/pseuds/TenkeyLess
Summary: Howdarehis oldest friends leaveAmaurotZodiarkhimbehind.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Amaurotine!WoL, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Hythlodaeus, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The disregard of friends

_How dare he._

_How dare Hythlodeus._

Emet-Selch storms into their shared apartment, slamming the door hard enough to rattle the frame and throws himself into the nearest armchair.

_How dare he sign up for the second wave of sacrifices without his knowledge, without a chance to **stop** him._

_How dare he be dispersed into aether, washing the land in their God's gift of life, engendering new creatures and leaving old friends behind._

_How dare he go, and leave his oldest friend **alone**_.

Hades crumbles, palms pressed tight against his accursed eyes, and sobs. Wrenching heaves of misery shake his shoulders as he cries his heart out for his friend that will not return. No longer darkening his door step, no longer shadowing his naps--Hythlodaeus is gone.

Eventually as the sun sets the wet sobs trail to nothing, forlorn sorrow abating for the moment. He will have many years to mourn, thanks to his friend's gift to the Star. 

Awareness trickles in that Hades has not heard from the fourteenth this evening. They have been avoiding him since the decision for a second wave of sacrifices, the Convocation moving on without them to steer the course of the Star with Zodiark at their backs. Hades casts about the apartment, looking for signs they have been here today at all.

Aimlessly wandering feet take him to the dining table, bright shades of memory surrounding it from when they were all together, his dearest friends. There, he finds a note. Penned in hasty scrawl, his eyes fix on the fourteenth's declaration. 

_\--cannot abide this any longer. I am leaving, Zodiark asks too much ~~ **you** ask too much Hades~~\--_

The crinkle of crumpled paper brings Hades back to himself, staring down in frozen rage at the letter. They, too, have abandoned him. The fourteenth has left him.

_How **dare** they._

**Author's Note:**

> After a discussion on Hades' Tales from the Shadows chapter yesterday in the [J&T discord](https://discord.gg/PvbG45u), my brain went and poked the thought of _but how sad **was** he_.


End file.
